


One Last Chance.

by LadyNoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Draco, BAMF Harry, BAMF Regulus, Baby Draco, Baby Harry, Black Family, But Everyone Is, Dumbledore Bashing, Everyone Needs A Hug, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Fluffy Draco, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Harry Has Suffered Enough, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry is smarter than in the books, Harryception, Horcruxes, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of Babies, Not Really Character Death, Not Slash, Or at Least Partly, Politics, Rebirth, Seriously He's the Comic Relief, Survival, Voldy is Not That Important, back in time, but just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being defeated by Voldemort and his followers, Harry lays at the verge of dead in his cell... And he is given one last chance to make it all right, not just the way that anyone expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So i'll just leave this here, its the prologue of a new idea of mine, its been sitting on my computer for a while staring back at me so i decided to give it a go, any comments will be appreciated.

It was dark in his cell, his body ached so badly but he still held some of his pride, Voldemort would not see him begging for his death, that would be betraying his friends, oh how he missed them. He missed Hermione's voice whenever she was scolding him for being reckless, He missed Ron's teaspoon emotional range, damn he even missed Draco's sarcastic comments, the latter had joined them at the beggining of last year when he refused to kill Dumbledore. Today Harry really wished that Draco had accomplished his task, maybe they all would still be alive if the meddling coot had died. But he didn't and now Harry was paying for the consecuences as Voldemort's curse toy, he knew he didn't have another oportunity, hell he didn't knew if he would live to see the sun again, he could only hope, but lying there, most of his bones broken, on the cold stone floor he knew that it was almost his time to leave this cruel world, if only he had another chance, to make it right, to defeat both Dumbledore and Voldemort and have a happy life, wishful thinking, maybe the Dursleys were right he was nothing but a worthless freak but now they were also dead, it didn't matter anymore.

Harry heard footsteps comming his way someone opened the cell door approached him, he was almost preparing himself for a nasty curse, but it never came.  
"I'm here to take you out of your missery Potter" said a voice that Harry recognized quite well, Severus Snape, the only one that took his time to check if he was fed and sometimes healed him, Harry looked at the man, it all seemed blurry, his glasses long lost in war.  
"Thank you" he managed to whisper, Severus nodded and pointed his wand at Harry.  
"Avada Kedavra" he said, green light surrounded them, he waited for a few minutes and casted the spell again just in case, the boy had been killed once before, and came back, after all, Harry Potter was the boy who lived. Severus bent next to the boy and a single tear fell down his cheek, Harry Potter, the last reminder he had of Lily was no more.


	2. Back To Where It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in the past, what awaits for him there?

He felt sore, he didn't knew where he was, but he was dead. Wasn't he? Severus had kindly killed him. Damn he was so confused, and he seemed to be on a soft surface too, it could be a bed, but it was so surreal; he opened his eyes to see a blurry ceiling, it was familiar, it took him a few minutes to realize that he was in Grimmauld Place, so this was being death? He wanted to laugh, instead he coughed.  
“Harry!” said a voice, it was familiar too “Potter what a scared you gave us appearing like that on the kitchen table”  
“Malfoy?” he asked, but wasn't the blond dead? He had seen him die in battle, he died saving his mother, Harry had seen it and had grieved his friend.  
“Who else?, your glasses are on the table try to sit and I'll explain everything I know, its a bit confusing but I'm sure you'll understand” Draco explained, he sounded Happy.  
“Aren't you dead?” asked Harry bluntly, Draco's laugh filled the room.  
“No, I'm certainly not death, not anymore” he said, Harry grabbed his glasses and tried them on, Draco looked fine, he didn't seemed injured or cursed like the last time he had seen him.  
“Where am I” said Harry sitting cross legged on the bed.  
“We’re at Grimmauld Place, today its Saturday, February 18 and its 1984” said Draco, Harry looked at him confused.  
“1984? We traveled back in time” asked Harry almost groaning.  
“You can say that, Reg has another theory since he and I were killed before you” said Draco sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I was killed too, Snape killed me, God bless him” said Harry, Draco laughed.  
“It looks like when you died again Lady Fate decided to bring you back to this time, with us” said Draco.  
“Us?” Harry was confused.  
“Regulus Black is also here, the last thing he remember was being dragged to a lake by inferi, he woke up here a month ago, me on the other hand, I remember standing in front of mother saving her from a killing curse, how bout you? Why did you say that Severus made you a favor?” Draco was staring at Harry, the black haired boy shrugged.  
“After all of you died, I died too, Dumbledore was in limbo and he told me that I had to go back to defeat Voldemort, I told him that it was no use but he forced me back and I ended up as Voldemort's curse toy until Severus killed me, and then I woke up here” said Harry, Draco nodded.  
“Regulus thinks that we are here to make it right this time, we know the drill, we know what happens and we can stop him, or them” said Draco, Harry nodded “Now stand up and let's go have some breakfast, merlin knows when was the last time you ate properly” 

Harry followed Draco downstairs to the kitchen, at the table was a young man that looked too much like Sirius to Harry's comfort, he was reading the Prophet's, with a plate in front of him.  
“Reg! He woke up” announced Draco, the man or rather guy, he didn’t look much older than Harry himself, placed the newspaper down to look at them.  
“It was time” he said with a smile “Good morning Harry, I am Regulus Black, younger brother of the Head of the Black family or as you may recognize him, the idiot you call godfather, pleasure to meet you” he said cheekily, Harry smiled.  
“Pleasure to meet you too” Harry said sitting next to Draco, a plate appeared in front of him full of bacon, toast and eggs, he looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.  
“Kreacher's work” Draco said, Harry nodded and dug in. After breakfast the three of them sat in the drawing room.  
“Draco, did you already updated Harry in all we know? “asked Regulus, Draco shook his head.  
“Very well, Harry all the events past our current timeline went as we know, my brother is in Azkaban, your parents are dead, mine too, your younger self is at privet drive, Peter Pettigrew is MIA and Dumbledore is at Hogwarts probably waiting for your younger self arrival, you are not a Horcrux, your younger self is, also we were doing family backgrounds since we can't use our names here or at least you two, we discovered some shocking facts, first your mother is not an Evans, she is a Black, daughter of Marius Black and Isabella Burke, both pureblood squibs, but purebloods none less, her name according to the Black family tree was Lyra Black, Isabella used to call her ‘her water-lily’, hence the nickname, tragic story, Lyra was kidnapped when she was two, when the Blacks found her it was too late, she was eleven and already in Hogwarts, a Gryffindor and loved muggles, silently they all loved her, even my mother, the squibs were later accepted back in the family and mourned their little girl with us, none of the cousins at that time knew what was happening, Uncle Alphard who'd always liked Sirius was really exited when Sirius befriended her, every once a year we would light candles in honor of the missing Lyra Black, I died before her but since I came back, I looked up a bit more about her, my family was very happy when she married the Potter heir, he was a pureblood and that was all they could've asked for her little girl, after she died Marius and Isabella couldn't handle being here and flew to France to mourn their daughter again, currently they live in the coasts in Chateau Black along with the Blacks that are currently alive” Regulus finished his story and Harry was flabbergasted.  
“I'm a Black?” asked Harry, Draco and Regulus nodded.  
“Your parents were cousins and we are cousins twice removed” said Regulus, Harry looked at him confused.  
“Marius was the brother of your grandmother Dorea Potter, her maiden name was Black” explained Regulus, Harry nodded.  
“Its weird knowing that my parents were cousins, but its way better news to know that I'm not related to the Dursleys” after saying that Harry realized something “Wait a second, if I'm not related to the Dursleys then that means that the so called blood protection does not work, so my younger self is suffering in vain in that hell hole”  
“We know that Harry, I wanted to kidnap your young self, but Regulus told me that we should do it the legal way, that way Dumbledore can't take your younger self from us” said Draco, Harry nodded.  
“But how? My dad for all I know was an only child” said Harry, Regulus smiled.  
“For all you know, but no, James Potter had an older brother Adarian Potter, Adarian flee from England to France, rumor has it that he married a pureblood french girl and that they had a son name Adrian, tragically they all died in a muggle explosion, but you are fit to be Adrian, the only difference between you and Adrian is that he had blue eyes and yours are green, but Draco knows a spell and he can change that, are you in?” asked Regulus, Harry nodded.  
“Cool!” said Draco with a smile “I'll miss your green eyes, they are surely a masterpiece, also this spell will most likely fix your eyesight, ready?”  
“Yeah” said Harry, Draco pointed his wand at him and said the spell, Harry felt a quick headache but within seconds it was gone, Harry opened his eyes, he had to take off his glasses, everything was so clear, he smiled.  
“Wow, you surely you don't do things by half, your eyes are really blue!” said Draco giving Harry a mirror, Harry was surprised, his eyes were so blue! It wasn't like Dumbledore's blue, or Ron's no, it was an electric blue that almost gave him chills.  
“We're set then, Adrian Potter, now we just have to change your name and deal with lots of paperwork” said Regulus, Harry and Draco exchanged looks “Don't worry, that can be done at Gringotts, Ragnok is the family goblin and he was always fond of me.”  
“What it’s with you and those creatures! First Kreacher licks the floor you walk on and now the goblin” said Draco, Regulus smirked.  
“Black charm” he said with a wink, Harry snorted.  
“Act your age Regulus, really sometimes I feel like the adult here” said Draco sitting with his arms crossed in a very childish manner.  
“My age? I was eighteen when I died, and you two are seventeen its just a year in difference, I'm doing just fine” said Regulus.  
“You are supposed to be twenty something!” complained Draco, Regulus laughed.  
“Drop it Draco, we have to go to Gringotts, get your wands and let's get going” said Regulus leaving the room.  
“Draco I don't have a wand, Voldemort snapped mine” said Harry, Draco looked at him confused.  
“Nonsense, your wand appeared next to you, just like mine did, its in your room go get it” said Draco, Harry went upstairs again and there it was, in the table next to the bed his holly phoenix wand, he grabbed in his hand and sparks flew from its tip, it felt like home.  
“Ready to go?” asked Regulus from the door, Harry nodded “For our safety we'll be calling you Adrian now, no problems right?”  
“No, you and Draco will be using the same names?” asked Harry, Regulus smiled.  
“Draco will be using Draconius Malfoy younger brother of Lucius, we talked to Abraxas last week and told him our story with a little twist, he is supporting us, he died when Draco was seven and was really happy to meet an older version of his beloved grandson, we will probably be visiting him after gringotts to introduce you, he is not a deatheater and will be more than happy to help us” said Regulus, Harry nodded.

Diagon alley was packed but the three of them made their way to gringotts without problem, a young goblin received them, Regulus was the one to talk.  
“I'm here to see Ragnok, if you please” he said, the goblin nodded and led them to an office; another goblin joined them shortly.  
“Master Regulus!” said the goblin, Regulus smiled.  
“The one and only Ragnok” he said.  
“We thought you were dead” said Ragnok.  
“I thought that too, but I came back to fulfill a mission and you are the only one who can help us, meet my partners Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter” said Regulus, Ragnok looked at the two mentioned men.  
“But the Malfoy and the Potter heirs are two children unless” Ragnok said looking at the three men.  
“They are from the future, a disastrous one if I may add, they both died at the hands of Voldemort and by some wicked reason someone decided to bring us back to this point of time” explained Regulus, Ragnok was shocked.  
“How can I help you Master Regulus?” asked the Goblin, Regulus smiled.  
“I need to change Harry's name to Adrian Potter, legally I need the name to appear in the ministry files, with the results of our NEWTS, Abraxas Malfoy changed Draco's but since I'm not a Potter I don't have the right over Harry or the Potter surname, but I'm sure you as a powerful goblin can help us, I mean your magic is more powerful than ours” said Regulus politely, the compliments seemed to work on the goblin.  
“Of course I can! I am after all also the one in charge of the Potter state, how do you want to be called?” asked Ragnok, Harry smiled.  
“Adrian James Potter, son of Adarian Cygnus Potter and” Harry looked at Regulus for help, Regulus laughed.  
“Camille Delacour” he supplied, Ragnok nodded, a flash of magic surrounded Harry and it was done.  
“Welcome to Britain Adrian Potter” said Ragnok, Adrian nodded “All your paperwork has reached the ministry, your miraculous living after the accident and right now as the eldest Potter you are to take the head of the Potter family.  
“Me? But I thought that I only had the trust vault my parents left me” said Adrian, Ragnok didn't knew if to laugh or be angry at the statement.  
“Mr Potter your family is well known for being wealthy and powerful, you have a family vault and since you are a Potter and off age you are to call it yours unless you want Dumbledore or the muggle family that is raising young Harry to interfere” Adrian paled, Ragnok smiled “though so, you are to take the Potter head ring, the ring provide its owner with occlumency shields and a portkey to Potter Manor and other protections that you will soon find about” Ragnok handed the ring to Adrian, who took it and slipped it on his finger, he felt a warm sensation afterwards “The vault has recognized its head, do you wish to make changes in your assets?”  
“Changes?” asked Adrian confused.  
“There is a trust vault set for young Harry do you wish to leave it there” asked the goblin, Adrian nodded “Very well, anything else?”  
“Is there a way for me to adopt my young, er I mean Harry?” said Adrian, Draco and Regulus exchanged glances.  
“Of course Lord Potter, usually you would have to go to the ministry but since you came at Gringotts first we are to provide you with adoption papers, after all the young Potter heir is your right” the goblin appeared a green folder on his desk, he opened “Your signature goes on the red lines, the muggle's goes on the black ones, its not valid if somehow you imperious the muggles to sign, also you might need the Potter heir ring, it provides the heir with oclummency shields a locating charm for you to use, a portkey to Potter manor and removes any charm placed in the Heir by a non Potter” Ragnok gave Adrian a little red velvet box with the Potter crest, Adrian started signing the papers with a quill “I believe we are done here.”  
“No! Adrian needs money to get a new wardrobe for him” said Draco; Adrian glared at him.  
“That can be resolved with a gringotts pouch” he said giving Adrian a black leather pouch “you think of how many galleons you want from your vault and they appear inside, no limits, the right is reserved for ancient vault, I believe Master Black that you have yours, even thought you are not the head you are wearing your heir ring.”  
“Yes Ragnok, mine appeared next to my wand when I appeared here, Draco's too” explained Regulus.  
“Where is Potter Manor?” asked Adrian, the goblin looked at the Potter.  
“Its an unplottable location, your ring is the key to it and will take you there the password is Figulis Latebris and it only works if you say it, once there you have to key Master Black and Mr. Malfoy to the wards, and if you wish you can change the password once there” explained Ragnok, Adrian nodded.

They left Gringotts Adrian clutching the green folder as if his life depended on it, after a trip to Madame Malkins because of Draco's annoying pestering about Adrian's clothes they decided to join Abraxas Malfoy for lunch and go retrieve little Harry in the evening when Adrian knew that Vernon was bound to be home.


	3. Meetings and Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, now Adrian along with Draco and Regulus go to Malfoy Manor... Lucius swears... and a cute little Harry might be just what they need!

They arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor, Adrian was a tad nervous, Draco pressed his ring to the gates murmuring something and they opened slowly, he and Regulus walked behind Draco silently, when they reached the manor front door, Adrian was tired of walking, Draco smirking took pity on him and casted a refreshing charm on the Potter, Draco knocked the door three times. Lucius answered.  
“Hello Lucius” greeted Draco politely.  
“It is you Draconius” responded Lucius clearly not amused, Draco smirked.  
“Is father home? He invited me to have lunch with my new acquaintances, Regulus Black, you know him, and Adrian Potter” at the mention of the Potter surname Lucius looked interested.  
“Potter you say? Didn't he die in France?” Asked Lucius, Draco raised an eyebrow.  
“Brother it is not polite to say that our guests are dead” said Draco, Lucius rolled his eyes.  
“My apologies Mr. Potter” said Lucius, Adrian smiled.  
“No problem Mr. Malfoy, most people thought I was dead for a time” offered Adrian, Lucius nodded.  
“Father is in his study, you may find him there” he told Draco letting them in.  
“Splendid! How's young Draco? Little terror you have here” said Draco with a smile, Adrian wanted to smile.  
“I believe he's reading poetry with his mother” said Lucius, Draco smiled.  
“Wonderful, Potter, Black follow me” Draco led them through the house, Abraxas's study was big and immaculate “Good afternoon father.”  
“Draconius I was waiting for you, a new friend I see looks like a Potter, could he be?” Asked Abraxas staring at Harry.  
“Yes father, or was until this morning, he goes by Adrian Potter now” explained Draco, Abraxas nodded.  
“The French Potter isn't it?” Asked Abraxas, Draco nodded, they talked for a little more, Adrian told him about his unfortunate ending, Abraxas seemed disturbed by the tale.  
“I still can't believe that he is here father” said Draco, Abraxas nodded.  
“You three are fighters, our best hope I'm personally rooting for you, don't let the Malfoy name perish my boys” said Abraxas, Draco smiled.  
“Never grandpapa” he said, Abraxas smiled proudly, he summoned an elf to get Lucius, Lucius arrived a few minutes later in the study.  
“Lucius my son, my heir and next in the line for the Malfoy lordship” said Abraxas staring at Lucius.  
“What can I do for you father?” Asked Lucius.  
“Today the Malfoy house alienate with the Black and the Potter's house in this upcoming war” said Abraxas, Lucius looked perplexed.  
“But father, the Potter child was the one who brought the downfall to the Dark Lord” said Lucius.  
“We are not supporting that fraud any longer Lucius, Malfoys bow to no one” deadpanned Abraxas.  
“But Potters are on Dumbledore's side” complained Lucius, Adrian smirked.  
“Actually Mr. Malfoy I despise Dumbledore as much as you do, he's nothing more than a manipulative old goat that its willing to leave the faith of the world on the shoulders of my three year old cousin, he also caused the death of my uncle and aunt, and the unfair imprisonment of my friend's brother, believe me Mr. Malfoy I want nothing to do with the old goat” explained Adrian.  
“But your uncle and the mudblood trusted him!” Pointed out Lucius.  
“And where are they now? They're dead!” Said Adrian, he was getting mad at Lucius.  
“Now, now boys, no fighting here” Abraxas held his hands up in a calming gesture “First of all, Lucius we are not joining Dumbledore, he will fall too, second of all Lily Potter was not a mudblood”  
“Not a mudblood?” asked Lucius with a raised eyebrow.  
“Ever heard the story of Lyra Black? “ Lucius looked at his father confused.  
“The Black water lily? Narcissa loves telling the story to Draco, you are not going to tell me that Evans was really the missing Black” Lucius raised an eyebrow, Abraxas looked at Regulus and Adrian and smiled innocently.  
“Harry Potter is not a half blood brother, he is a Potter Black just like his father” said Draco, Lucius was annoyed.  
“Narcissa is going to have a field day when I tell her the news, but alas, the Potter boy may be a Black but the Dark Lord is a Slytherin descendant! A pureblood Slytherin descendant” said Lucius, Adrian laughed.  
“Anything to share with the class Adrian?” Asked Abraxas, Adrian nodded.  
“For your information Lucius, Voldemort is not a pureblood but a halfblood, son of a squib and a muggle, his mother Mereope Gaunt was treated like a house elf by her tyrannical father and idiotic brother, you know who the Gaunts were don't you?” Asked Adrian.  
“Everybody knows! Poorer than the Weasleys they thought that because they were related to Slytherin we had to kiss the ground they walked on, pathetic” said Lucius, Adrian smirked, Lucius realized what he had just said and facepalmed.  
“The Gaunt's daughter was the the "house elf" a squib with affinity for potions, she fell in love with the muggle and fed him amorentia, she had him until she stopped the feeding, he left her pregnant and she gave birth in an orphanage, died a few hours after, named the boy Tom Riddle” finished Adrian.  
“Tragic story, but its another reason to not follow Riddle a halfblood, conceived under the effects of amorentia” said Abraxas, Lucius was sulking.  
“I can't believe that fraud, pureblood, fucking liar!” exclaimed Lucius fuming, Draco laughed, he'd never heard his father talking like that.  
“Language Lucius” reprimanded Abraxas; Lucius rolled his eyes. 

Lunch happened with no remarkable events except for little Draco's eagerness to meet Harry Potter.  
“Uncle Draconius! Will I really meet Harry Potter?” asked young Draco to his older self.  
“Of course you will, I will be helping Adrian to raise the kid, Regulus as well” said Draco fighting back a smirk.  
“We will be living in Potter Manor with Harry” stated Adrian, Regulus looked at him confused.  
“Why not Grimmauld?” Asked Regulus.  
“I think Grimmauld is a bit dark for Harry” offered Adrian, Draco nodded.  
“I second, besides he would feel better in a lighter space” said Draco.  
“And remember what I told you about the muggles; Harry is likely to not know a thing about magic” explained Adrian.  
“I think you're right, Grimmauld can be scary for little children” conceded Regulus.  
“Potter Manor it is!” Said Draco with a smile.  
“I thought you would be living here Draconius” said Narcissa looking at Draco, he shook his head.  
“I promised Adrian that I was going to help him and that I will do”  
“You seem to know Adrian very well” she said.  
“They met at Beuxbatons Narcissa, how those two managed to find Regulus it’s a mystery but we are glad they did” interjected Abraxas, Lucius was still sulking on his chair.  
After lunch the boys took their leave, they had to retrieve Harry from the Dursleys.  
“If you need any help don't doubt to call me” said Abraxas, Adrian remembered something and pulled the old man aside.  
“There is a diary that Voldemort gave Lucius last time, I need it” Abraxas nodded.  
“I believe that the diary is one of the horcruxes you mentioned before” said Abraxas, Adrian nodded “I will look for it, anyway to destroy it?” asked Abraxas.  
“The killing curse, FiendFyre and basilisk’s venom” said Adrian, Abraxas nodded.  
“Very well boys! Good riddance and I expect to see you again, next time hopefully with young Mr. Potter” Abraxas waved at them from the entrance, the three men smiled and apparated away.

Privet Drive was silent when the three wizards apparated there, Draco and Regulus walked silently behind Adrian as they reached number four, it was almost five thirty.  
“If the muggles get hard we stun them right?” asked Draco, Adrian rolled his eyes.  
“No Malfoy, remember that they have to sign willingly, keep your wands in your pockets, let's go” Adrian knocked a few times, Petunia answered the door.  
“Who are you?” she asked, Adrian kept his face blank.  
“I'm Adrian Potter; can we come in? There's something I'd like to discuss with you Mrs?” Adrian looked at Petunia.  
“Dursley” she said, she let the three wizards in and led them to the living room.  
“Mrs. Dursley as you can see I'm related to young Harry, I'm his cousin son of Adarian Potter, James's brother I'm here to retrieve him” he explained politely.  
“You will take the freak away?” she eagerly asked, Draco and Regulus tensed.  
“Yes Mrs. Dursley I will take young Harry away, you will never have to see him again” said Adrian, her face lighted up, but then she frowned.  
“What's the catch?” she sneered.  
“There is no catch other than the adoption papers if you sign them then off we go and you'll never know of our world again, if you let me I will even assure you that Dumbledore will never find you again” said Adrian, she considered for a moment.  
“Deal! I'll sign” she said, Adrian smiled.  
“Your husband will need to sign too Mrs Dursley” he gave her the green folder, she nodded.  
“VERNON!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!” she screamed, Vernon made his way downstairs, Draco chuckled when he saw the fat man.  
“Yes Petunia? Who are they?” he asked.  
“No questions, sign here and they leave with the freak” she said sharply, he nodded and started signing “I'll go get the freak.”  
“No problem in that Mrs Dursley I know that you keep him in the cupboard, I'll go get him, give the papers to Mr Malfoy, the blond one” said Adrian, Draco grabbed the folder and rolled his eyes, Adrian made his way to the cupboard and opened the little door, green big eyes found his newly blue ones.  
“Is it true that you will take me away?” asked little Harry, Adrian nodded.  
“I'm Adrian, let's get you out of here” he scooped Harry in his arms and walked back to the living room, passed him to Regulus to take something from his pocket, the heir ring, he slid it on Harry's finger and took the boy back in his arms “Are we done here? Draco? Reg?”  
“Give me a second” Draco tapped his wand twice on the folder and it disappeared “now were done.”

Once out Regulus murmured an uplottable spell on the house location and erased their magical signature, he and Draco took a hold on Adrian's arms and he said the password that was meant to activate the portkey and with that the three wizards and the young boy disappeared from privet drive.   


They landed in a hall, Draco and Regulus landed on the floor and Adrian with Harry on top of him, the little boy seemed terrified.  
“What was that?” asked Harry when they all stood up.  
“That little one was a portkey, is a very well known way of travel in the wizarding world” answered Draco with a smile, Adrian wanted to punch him.  
“What he said is that magic is real Harry” said Adrian tenderly picking up Harry.  
“Magic? Really?” asked the little boy with wide eyes, the three wizards nodded “That is so cool!”  
“It is indeed! You're going to have so much fun here with us! We're going to spoil you rotten!” said Draco cheerfully taking the boy from Adrian's arms, Regulus and Adrian rolled their eyes.  
“But I'm a freak” said little Harry, Draco looked at Adrian who shrugged.  
“No you're not, the Dursleys were just jealous of how cute and special you are! Weren't they guys?” Draco asked looking at Adrian and Regulus, they both smiled and nodded, then a loud crack caught their attention, a house elf appeared in front of them.  
“Masters! Masters are back!” said the little elf, Adrian looked at her.  
“Hello, I'm Adrian and I'll be living here with Harry and my two friends, you are?” he asked, the elf smiled.  
“Me is Loly! Me is head elf of Potter manor! Me was waiting for the return of the masters! Me thought master Adrian was dead! And me was very worried about little master Harry! But you are both okey and Loly is happy!” she said, Adrian smiled.  
“Loly can you tell me how many elfs work here?” he asked.  
“Five elfs master Adrian, Poky, Yetsy, Libby, Tipy and me! We served Master Charlus and misstress Dorea! And we is happy to serve young masters!”  
“Wonderful Loly, can you tell us were our rooms are? I'm tired and I bet Harry and this two are tired as well, after all its been a long day” said Adrian, Loly smiled.  
“Follow me Master Adrian! Will you want a separate room for master Harry or master Harry is staying with Master Adrian tonight?” asked Loly, Adrian exchanged looks with Draco who was still carrying and cooing at Harry, and Regulus.  
“He'll stay with me tonight, tomorrow we'll work up a room for him” he said taking Harry from Draco's arm who pouted. They followed the elf through the manor to the family wing, Adrian took the master bedroom and left James old room for Harry, but they would be working on that later, Draco took the one to the left of Adrian's and Reglus took on the right of the one that would be Harry's.  
“If masters need anything masters call for one of us!” said Loly before vanishsing.  
“Cool, goodnight guys” said Adrian to the two other men, Draco was still pouting.  
“Are you sure he can't stay with me?” asked the blond.  
“No Draco he can't maybe tomorrow” said Adrian, Draco sighed.  
“Ok then Mr grumpy, say goodnight to uncle Draco” he said to Harry, the little boy seemed confused, Adrian rolled his eyes and Regulus laughed.  
“Nite uncle Dwaco” said the little boy, Draco made a really awkward sound that was sounded like a squeal.  
“Who thought Draco Malfoy could squeal around little children” teased Adrian, Regulus was smiling.  
“Well I've been dead once and got another chance, I will enjoy my life this time if I want to squeal, scream, pout, snark, scowl, sulk or anything I will, nothing is holding me and that happens to be the cutest kid around, almost like me! So suck it up Potter” said Draco with a smile “You should also loosen up a bit, I know that its hard, what we went through but someone up there decided to give us another go, we are way ahead of this time already, we know how to destroy him, how to free Sirius and how to give Harry a most magical childhood, don't spoil it for us”  
“I think Draco is right Adrian, let's take us a day for us tomorrow, let's go shopping let's have a laugh let's spoil little Harry here, when was the last time we had fun?” asked Regulus.  
“Okay okay, you're right, let's go to sleep, tomorrow its going to be a long awesome day” said Adrian, Regulus and Draco cheered causing little Harry to giggle.


	4. That Day When Lucius Became Uncle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dear brother of mine, I believe you haven't met Harry" said Draco taking the little boy from the floor "Harry darling this is Lucius my older brother, almost as handsome as me, isn't he?" Harry giggled, and Lucius rolled his eyes, again, he used to do that a lot if Draconius was around.

Next morning arrived and Adrian felt a foreign weight on his stomach, it actually took him a couple of minutes to remember who and where he was, he groaned opening his eyes just to find a blond head a little to close to his face.  
“Malfoy?” he asked pushing the blond off him.  
“What” answered the blonde with a yawn.  
“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” asked Adrian, Draco looked at him confused.  
“I felt lonely last night” said the blond as if it was the most simplest thing ever, Adrian rolled his eyes.  
“And that's a reason to come and get in my bed?” Adrian looked incredulously at the blond, Draco nodded innocently.  
“I used to go to my parents room whenever I felt lonely or scared, deal with it Potter” said the blond with a smug grin as he got off the bed, Adrian looked to his side to find Harry sleeping peacefully, he casted a quick tempus charm to check the time it was half past ten, as gently as he could manage he shook little Harry until the little boy opened his eyes, Draco was watching the two Potters with his head slightly tilted.  
“Good morning Harry” said Adrian gently, smiling at the little green eyed boy.  
“Morning” muttered the little boy, Draco smiled.  
“Are you ready for a fun day?” asked Adrian, Harry nodded shyly.  
“Can I call you uncle Adrian?” requested Harry in the most sweet and innocent voice.  
“I'm your cousin actually, but if you feel comfortable of course you can, you can also call this blond idiot uncle Draco and the other guy is Uncle Reg, his name is too long for you anyways, deal?” Adrian was looking at Harry, the little boy nodded with a little smile.  
“Adrian why don't you go take a bath while I get Harry here ready, then you can join us for breakfast” said Draco, Adrian raised an eyebrow.  
“And you, when will you take your bath?” asked Adrian, Draco smirked.  
“Already did, before coming here” said Draco, Adrian threw a pillow at him, Draco dodged.  
“Git” growled Adrian, Draco giggled.  
“You love me Potter” said Draco picking up Harry, the little boy was smiling the whole time “Let's get you handsome!”  
“You're gonna corrupt him Malfoy” said Adrian on his way to the bathroom.  
“Corrupt, no, spoil ... Totally!” said Draco with a smug smile, Adrian rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes later they were all enjoying a nice breakfast, Draco piled Harry's plate insisting that he was a growing boy. Regulus and Adrian were discussing horcruxes and how to destroy them, also there was the Sirius Situation, no puns intended, or at least that was according to Draco. After breakfast the boys headed to muggle London discovering the terror of putting Draco, shopping and Harrod's in the same sentence, they all ended with new complete wardrobes, needless to say little Harry was enjoying himself very much.  
“What if we visit Father today?” asked Draco while feeding Harry some of his sundae, Adrian had bought Harry a banana split but the little raven boy wanted to try everything within his reach, and who was Draco to deny the boy's wishes?  
“I don't know Draco, we just retrieved Harry yesterday and I don't know if Dray will simply accept him” said Adrian with concert.  
“Dray will behave, as for the others they are adults and know what is going on” said Draco giving Adrian the puppy stare.  
“Fine, owl him, well be there for dinner” said Adrian, Draco smiled.  
“Adrian remember also that we have to talk to Amelia” said Regulus, Adrian nodded.  
“We should also get Pettigrew, the fastest we get Sirius out of azkaban the better” said Adrian, Draco raised an eyebrow.  
“And you know where he is?” asked Draco, Adrian smiled.  
“Well of course! He's at the burrow pretending to be Percival Weasley's rat” said Adrian, Draco grinned.  
“I could get him” said Draco with a feral grin.  
“How?” asked Regulus.  
“My animagus form is a miniature dragon, I can of course grow to average size but the main form its miniature, so little that it can easily become unseen” explained the blond, Adrian and Regulus nodded.  
“Tomorrow then, you retrieve the rat” said Regulus, the others nodded. 

The night came and soon the three men found themselves again passing through the gates of Malfoy Manor, only to find Lucius at the door again.  
“You might as well move in with your friends Draconius, I mean with all the times that you visit it'll be literally no difference” said Lucius sourly.  
“Awe shut up you grumpy pants, I know you miss me but there's no need to make a drama for it, I shall visit you everyday then” said Draco with a smile, Lucius rolled his eyes.  
“Please don't, Father is waiting for you in his study” said Lucius leading them in, Adrian and Regulus sniggered.  
“Hello Lucius!” they both chorused, Draco laughed.  
“Dear brother of mine, I believe you haven't met Harry” said Draco picking up the little boy “Harry darling this is Lucius my older brother, almost as handsome as me, isn't he?” Harry giggled, and Lucius rolled his eyes, again, he used to do that a lot if Draconius was around.  
“Hello Mr. Lucius” said the little green eyed boy offering his little hand to the blond man.  
“A pleasure Mr Potter” said Lucius taking the little hand and giving Harry the most simple smile he could at the moment.  
“Call him uncle Lucius, Harry” said Draco smiling, Harry looked between the two blondes.  
“Can I call you uncle Mr. Lucius?” asked Harry looking at Lucius with innocent big green eyes, Lucius sighed.  
“If you must Mr. Potter” said Lucius resigned.  
“Call me Harry, sir” said the little boy Lucius nodded, they excused themselves from Lucius who returned to the living room and made their way to Abaxas's study, Abraxas was sitting behind a pile of parchment.  
“Bonjour Father” said Draco, Adrian and Regulus raised an eyebrow, Abraxas looked up from the parchment he was currently reading.  
“Draconius, Adrian, Regulus, I was wondering when were you getting here” said Abraxas with a kind smile “Draconius who's that young man that you are carrying?”  
“This father is Harry Potter” said Draco walking towards Abraxas and sitting on the chair in front of his desk.  
“Nice to meet you Harry” said Abraxas, Harry smiled at the man “They call me Abraxas Malfoy, but you may call me Grandpapa”  
“Are you going to be my grandfather?” asked Harry hopefully, Abraxas's heart broke at the sight of the green eyed boy.  
“If you give me the honor” said Abraxas, Harry smiled, Draco passed Harry to Abraxas and the older blond hugged the little boy, Adrian was smiling softly to himself, he was going to make sure that Harry had the best life ever, even if he had to die again for it. 

They made it to the drawing room ten minutes later, Lucius was reading the Prophet and Narcissa was watching young Draco as he played the piano, Adrian raised an eyebrow, Regulus looked at Adrian.  
“We purebloods must know at least how to play the piano, its one of the most finest instrument” he whispered to Adrian, he nodded. The little blond's head perked up and a smiled formed on his face at the sight of his "uncle".  
“Uncle Draconius, you came!” he said standing up from the piano, Draco smiled at his younger self.  
“Of course I did Dray, and I brought you a friend” said Draco gesturing for Abraxas to put Harry on the floor “His name is”  
“Blimey! You're Harry Potter!” said Dray, wide grey eyes fixed on the other boy.  
“Manners Draco” said Lucius from his chair, the blond kid pouted, but extended his hand politely.  
“I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy” he said with a smile, Harry took his hand and shook it.  
“Harry Potter” said Harry, Draconius smiled, when he was Dray's age his dream had been to meet the boy who lived, this lifetime seemed promising for his younger self.  
“Dray, do you have any problems sharing grandpapa with Harry?” asked Draco crouching next to the other blond, Dray looked at him confused.  
“Sharing grandpapa? Why?” asked the younger blond.  
“A bad and evil wizard took Harry's parents and grandparents away Dray, so I thought that Harry could use a grandpapa as fun as yours” said Draco sweetly, Dray smiled.  
“So then we would be like cousins?” asked Dray hopefully, Draco smiled.  
“Of course dragon” he said patting Dray's head, the little boy squealed and hugged his uncle. Narcissa watched the exchange with a faint smile on her lips, Draconius's arriving had only brought happiness to the family and for that she was going to be eternally grateful. After discussing less important manners and Dray trying to teach Harry to play the piano the family moved to the dinning room.  
“Lady Malfoy, can I have more tart please?” asked Harry, Adrian had told the small Potter than whenever he wanted something he had to ask for it, no matter how stupid or small it was.  
“Of course Harry and call me Aunt Cissa if you please” she said putting another slice of tart on Harry's plate, the green eyed boy smiled at her.  
“Thanks aunt Cissa” he said, she smiled kindly at him.  
“No problem dear, Adrian” she said looking at the blue eyed Potter “What are your plans for Harry here?”  
“Give him the best childhood ever” said Adrian, she smiled at him.  
“We're also going to free Sirius Black” said Draco taking a sip of his wine.  
“Sirius? But wasn't he the reason of” said Lucius leaving the sentence in mid air and glancing at Harry.  
“No he wasn't, I have it on good authority that Sirius is innocent and was in fact framed” said Draco.  
“Is there anything you need to achieve your ends Draconius?” asked Abraxas, Draco smiled at him.  
“I need the back up of the house of Malfoy, I'm going to get the real traitor to the ministry tomorrow, I need to push for a trial for Sirius with veritaserum if possible”  
“He didn't got a trial?” asked Narcissa, Draco, Adrian and Regulus shook their heads “That is against the law!”  
“Excuse me ma'am but I don't think the Wizarding world care too much for the law” said Adrian bitterly ”my cousin was left with hateful muggles when clearly my uncle's will stated otherwise, I don't really have faith in the authorities.”  
“And do you know who left your cousin in that household?” asked Lucius, Adrian could see a gleam in the man's eyes as he anticipated the answer, he smirked.  
“Who else? Albus Dumbledore of course” said Adrian, his smirk turning into a scowl. Lucius smirked widely.  
“Albus Dumbledore dared put our savior in a place where he was treated as a house elf” said Lucius, he turned to face Adrian “I believe he just met his fall.”


	5. One Trial To Rule Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You were right – she said taking her seat.  
> \- Of course we were! – said Draco, Adrian elbowed him hard on the ribs. Amelia ignored him and continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow potterheads that take some of your time to read this story. I've been re-reading the draft of this that i have on my computer and realized that this story has many grammatical errors for my own liking, so in the next few days I'll be editing and reviewing the story and changing a few things here and there, after im done with the revision i will hopefully post the next chapter, so bare with me for a little more so we can all be happy.

The morning arrived with a dense fog that covered lightly the posts of the quidditch pitch of Potter Manor; Draco took the scene in front of him and smiled before changing into a small dragon and flying away, he always loved flying and the first time around he had took it all for granted. But no, Draco Malfoy was not going to commit the same mistakes again, this time he was going to live his life to the fullest and without holding back. He decided to take altitude and hide in the clouds, the Burrow was actually quite far from Potter Manor and the ministry for that matter, so he needed a plan, not that he couldn’t turn full sized dragon and terrorize the Weasleys. He flew for a couple hours before actually reaching the Burrow, the house brought him memories of the life that was no more, when he had joined Harry, Ronald had been a bit much of a prat towards him but after Draco saved Molly from Greyback all had been forgotten and he had all but been adopted at the Weasley household, if dragons could smile, Draco would have. 

He sneaked between one of the cracks directly to Percival’s room, he spotted the fat rat sleeping beside the Weasley, he needed to do something. It was really early so he doubted that any of the Weasley would be around by now so naturally he took the safest option, he turned back into a human and casted a petrifying spell on the rat putted in his pocket and proceeded to apparate to the nearest ministry entrance. Once inside he set to find Regulus and Adrian that were most likely in Mrs. Bones office, Narcissa would be taking care of Harry today, so he was relieved. The ministry never failed to amused him, a little smile took place on his face when he remembered the first time that Lucius had brought him to the ministry when he was about seven, the days in which all was fun and innocence and the tiniest thing was the most wonderful, yes Draco Malfoy was a man on a mission and that mission was protect the innocence of all the kids that would be attending to Hogwarts with his younger self, never would those kids suffer the pains that he did, not if he or Adrian were around and had a say in the matter. 

Reaching Madame’s Bones office was easier said than done, so it took Draco twenty minutes to find said office and five more to convince the petty secretary that he in fact had an appointment and that she was delaying him. Once inside he was welcomed by Amelia sitting behind a desk and Regulus and Adrian having tea, he pouted.  
\- You two started having tea without me? – he asked in a hurt tone, Regulus grinned.  
\- Well its not my fault that you were admiring the landscape instead of arriving – said the youngest Black with a grin.  
\- Not cool Reg, not cool – said Draco plopping down on the spare chair next to Adrian and proceeding to take Adrian’s cup from said man’s hand, Regulus snorted and Amelia watched in amusement the antics of the youngest Malfoy.  
\- Hey! That was mine! – Protested Adrian, Draco smirked at him.  
\- As you said Potter, was, past tense – Adrian rolled his eyes.  
\- Prat.  
\- Gentlemen as amusing as your banter is, I believe that you are here for a reason – said Amelia after a few minutes.  
\- Apologies Madame Bones, these two obviously don’t know how to behave in public – said Regulus, Adrian and Draco scowled at him, he smirked – But alas, we are here concerning my brother Sirius.  
\- Sirius Black is a murderer and traitor Mr. Black – stated Madame Bones, Regulus raised an eyebrow.  
\- And what if we tell you that he isn’t? Would you believe us? What if we have proof that my brother didn’t betray the Potters or killed the muggles? What if I tell you that he was not given a trial and was dumped in Azkaban so he couldn’t raise Harry Potter – Regulus waited for that to sink in, Madame Bones paled.  
\- If you can demonstrate all of your claims Mr. Black, I assure you that I will look into the case – she said.  
\- Very well! – Said Draco excitedly – The simplest way for you to verify our claims is checking the records of all the trials that took place in 1981, but rest assured that you will find no record concerning Sirius Black.  
\- Give me a few minutes and I will look into the files – said Amelia standing from her chair, the three men nodded.  
\- We have all the time in the world Madame Bones – said Adrian, Amelia nodded and left the office, neither of them said anything and just sat there drinking tea and eating the biscuits that were on the desk, Adrian and Draco fighting for the cup, of course. Amelia returned fifteen minutes later with a frown on her face.  
\- You were right – she said taking her seat.  
\- Of course we were! – said Draco, Adrian elbowed him hard on the ribs. Amelia ignored him and continued.  
\- No trial took place for Sirius Black, but for all other death-eaters including your brother Mr. Malfoy – she said pointedly, Draco sighed and pulled up both of his sleeve to show her that he did not had a dark mark.  
\- While he is my brother Madame Bones and I love him deeply, I haven’t always approved of the people that he used to call friends, as you can see where it led him – said Draco grimly, Amelia nodded.  
\- Very well Mr. Malfoy, so, as there was no trial issued for Sirius Black, I can vouch for one, but that doesn’t mean that he will be free – she said, Adrian chuckled.  
\- We know Madame Bones, that is why we brought evidence to sustain our claims – said Adrian, Amelia raised an eyebrow.  
\- And what, pray tell is this evidence that will sustain your claims? – asked Amelia, the trio smirked, and Amelia felt slightly intimidated.  
\- Peter Pettigrew of course! – said Draco pulling out the rat from his pocket and setting it on the desk, Adrian grabbed his wand in a sleek movement.  
\- Homorphus! – said Adrian pointing his wand at the rat, Amelia watched in horror as the rat took the shape of the man that the wizarding world thought dead and some kind of unsung hero.  
\- Illegal animagus extraordinaire – said Regulus with a lopsided grin.  
\- Madame Bones I present you the secret keeper and real traitor of the Potters the not dead, Peter Timeous Pettigrew, also know as wormtail or the rat – said Adrian, Draco had his wand out and bounded the man with a spell that negated his transformation and then for good measure with Incarcerous.  
\- Why don’t we hear his side of the story? – asked Draco, Adrian and Regulus stood from their chairs and sat the unconscious Peter in one of the now empty chairs – Ennervate – said Draco, Peter opened his eyes and immediately let out a whimper.  
\- Why hello there Peter – said Adrian with a fake friendly voice, Peter looked at him in horror.  
\- J-j-james? I-i-is tha-a-at yo-u-u? – he asked, Adrian laughed.  
\- Oh no, James was my cousin you silly! The name’s Potter, Lord Adrian James Potter and this are my friends Draconius Abraxas Malfoy and Regulus Arcturus Black and my acquaintance Madame Amelia Bones – Peter paled at the sight of Amelia – We were having a conversation you see, of who betrayed my cousins maybe you could give us your input in what really happened, can you Peter?  
\- I-i-i-I – he started and then broke down in more whimpers.  
\- Pathetic – murmured Draco with disgust.  
\- Madame Bones can you question him under veritaserum? And while you’re at that please call for the wizengamot if possible exclude Dumbledore for said meeting, his letter can be lost in the way – said Regulus, Amelia was gaping like a fish, Adrian and Draco snickered, Regulus shot a dirty look towards them.  
\- If you follow me gentlemen – she said finally standing up, Draco stunned Pettigrew again and the three followed Amelia with Peter floating behind them to courtroom ten. 

Within thirty minutes the courtroom filled with all the Lords and Ladies and Proxy’s that were available at such short notice, Abraxas Malfoy took his seat with delight and a smirk that was not comforting for the ones sitting next and close to him. Amelia had also ordered for her aurors to retrieve Sirius from Azkaban, when all was ready she took her seat at the middle of the courtroom to preside the trial.  
\- Today the wizengamot congregate in concern of one Sirius Orion Black, appointed Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, furthermore I apologize for the short notice of this trial that had to take place in 1981 when he was thrown in azkaban, as there was no trial performed, I as head of the DMLE feel that it is my job to give the man the chance that the law says and that anyone deserves to defend themselves from conviction, this said we will start this trial bringing in Sirius Orion Black and Peter Timeous Pettigrew – said Amelia and waited for her aurors, Regulus, Adrian and Draco were seated in the Potter seats with smug grins, Peter was brought in conscious but with the binds that Draco had casted, then Sirius was brought in in chains and looking quite ragged, but not as Adrian had first seen him in his third year, murmurs were being heard all over the courtroom – Silence! If Lady Augusta Longbottom; please read the claims against Sirius Orion Black.  
\- Sirius Orion Black you in 1981 were hereby charged of treachery of the Potters and alleged murder of twelve muggles and one Peter Timeous Pettigrew, how do you plead? – asked Augusta, Sirius was confused of why this was happening now, not that he was going to complain, at least not at the moment.  
\- Not guilty, Lady Longbottom – murmurs started spreading in the courtroom.  
\- Would you testify under veritaserum that you are indeed, not guilty? – she asked, Sirius nodded.  
\- Yes Lady Longbottom – he answered, Amelia nodded and one of the aurors administered the potion to Sirius.  
\- State your name – said Amelia.  
\- Sirius Orion Black  
\- Are you a death-eater?  
\- No  
\- Did you ever agreed with the views of He who must not be named?  
\- No  
\- Where you the Potters secret keeper?  
\- No  
\- Why?  
\- It was too obvious; I was the decoy.  
\- Who was the secret keeper?  
\- Peter Pettigrew.  
\- Did you kill the twelve muggles?  
\- No  
\- Who did and how?  
\- Peter Pettigrew, I had him cornered and ready to kill him and he started screaming about how I supposedly betrayed the Potters, near to us was a muggle gas tank that exploded during the explosion he cut of his finger and transformed into his rat animagus form, I was found by aurors minutes later.  
\- Give him the antidote – said Amelia, murmurs started to break again in the courtroom – Silence! Now give the potion to Mr. Pettigrew – Pettigrew was visibly sweating now, the aurors gave him the potion and Amelia started talking again – State your name.  
\- Peter Timeous Pettigrew – gasps were heard.  
\- Are you a death-eater?  
\- Yes.  
\- Did you agreed with the views of he who must not be named?  
\- Yes.  
\- How did you become a death-eater?  
\- The Dark Lord promised me power, I was never to be weak, little Peter again, I was going to get what I wanted, he promised me Marlene – Adrian had heard that name in his previous life, but he couldn’t quite tell when. He looked at Sirius who’s face turned murderous.  
\- You son of a bitch! – Shouted Sirius from his side, murmurs exploded again I the courtroom.  
\- Mr. Black, please calm down! – Said Amelia firmly; Sirius didn’t seem pleased to follow Amelia’s order – Mr. Pettigrew did you took place in the incidents involving the deaths of the McKinnon family?  
\- Yes, the bitch was screaming for dear Sirius the entire time until I finally was given the pleasure to kill her like the whore she was – said Peter with no regrets, Adrian felt disgusted by the man, so did Draco and Regulus and basically the entire court.

Amelia ushered the aurors to give Peter the antidote before she decided to kill him herself, Marlene and her mother Miriam were very dear to the DMLE Chief, Miriam was Amelia’s best friend during Hogwarts and so she was like a sister to her, after the Wizengamot discussed for a while Amelia stood on the podium again. 

\- In result of all of the things that we have learned today I declare Sirius Orion Black free of all charges, and the ministry respectfully ask for his pardon toward the curse of action and our poor regards towards his persona, also the ministry will give him the sum of two million galleons for the years he spent wrongly imprisoned, along with an Order of Merlin First Class, for serving in the first war against He Who Must Not Be Named – she finished, Sirius was gaping like a fish, not that he didn’t had money, he was a Black for Merlin’s sake but Order of Merlin? First Class?. The chains that were holding him disappeared. An auror stood next to him and motioned for him to follow when the courtroom started to get empty. Sirius followed to an office where Amelia was waiting for him, she was holding out something for him. He instantly recognized as his wand. 

\- I thought I had lost it forever – he mused, Amelia smiled.  
\- Not quite Mr. Black, some people here are sentimentalists – she said without elaborating, Sirius raised an eyebrow, Amelia waved her wand and suddenly Sirius clothes became something different and more fitting than the Azkaban robes.  
\- Thank you – he said, she smiled at him.  
\- Cant have our guest looking so ragged when there’s people here that wants to see you – she said opening the door, Adrian, Regulus and Draco walked through followed by Abraxas and Lucius, Sirius was rendered speechless.  
\- Reggie? – He said after a few minutes, Regulus smiled smugly, the next thing was totally unexpected, Sirius walked towards Regulus and smacked hard on the face, the he hugged him – That was for making me believe that you were dead you asshole!  
\- I thought you hated me – Said Regulus hugging Sirius back, Sirius laughed.  
\- You’re my little brother, even though you’re stupid most of the time it doesn’t have to mean that I hate you – he said, Adrian and Draco were smiling, Regulus chuckled and pulled away from the hug.  
\- Sirius, these are Draco Malfoy and Adrian Potter – he said gesturing to the two, Sirius looked at Adrian as if he was a ghost.  
\- Adrian? But I thought that you were, but Adarian he and Camille – Sirius pulled Adrian into a hug, Adrian awkwardly patted his back – I remember when Adarian brought you for the first time, you’re so grown now look at you!  
\- Thank you? – Sirius laughed and then turned to the Malfoy men, he frowned.  
\- Um, hello? – he said cautiously, after a few minutes Draco was the first to talk.  
\- You seem boring, Reg said that you were fun what a disappointment and no hug for me? I was the one that captured Pettigrew, you’re welcome by the way, ouch! Adrian you git! – he said looking at Adrian who had elbowed him hard on the ribs.  
\- I apologize in advance for my brother Black, he can be a little aggravating sometimes – said Lucius through gritted teeth, Draco smirked in Lucius direction, Abraxas raised an eyebrow.  
\- And I apologize too Mr. Black, my brother sometimes seems to act as if he had a stick up his arse, please forgive his attitude, I’m the fun one – said Draco winking at Sirius, Abraxas chuckled, Lucius looked homicidal. Sirius baffled by what he had just seen had no choice but to crack up laughing.  
\- Oh Merlin! Never in my life, Malfoy! You and I are going to get along very very well – he said looking in Draco’s direction, Draco’s smile grew wider, Lucius face palmed, Adrian and Regulus were smiling in anticipation and Abraxas was simply amused.  
\- Oh I know we will, but I don’t really swing that way honey – said Draco teasingly, Lucius mouth hanged opened, Adrian and Regulus cracked up laughing using each other as support, Abraxas was silently chuckling, Amelia was sitting on her chair, forgotten to the men in her office startled by Draco’s actions and Sirius, well he still didn’t knew what to make of the situation.


End file.
